disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Disney cute and cuddly films
Here is the list of Disney cute and cuddly films by Walt Disney. Films # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (December 21, 1937) # Fantasia (1940 film) (November 13, 1940) # Dumbo (1941 film) (October 23, 1941) # Bambi (1942 film) (August 21, 1942) # Fun and Fancy Free (September 27, 1947) # So Dear to My Heart (November 29, 1948) # Alice in Wonderland (July 26, 1951) # Lady and the Tramp (June 22, 1955) # Sleeping Beauty (1959 film) (January 29, 1959) # One Hundred and One Dalmatians (January 25, 1961) # Dalmatian Puppies (1963 film) (August 24, 1963) # The Sword in the Stone (December 25, 1963) # Roo (1965 Film) (November 24, 1965) # The Jungle Book (1967 film) (October 18, 1967) # Marie (1970 film) (March 1, 1970) # Miss Owl (1970 film) (March 8, 1970) # Faline (1970 film) (December 8, 1970) # The Aristocats (December 24, 1970) # Thumper (1972 film) (January 30, 1972) # Robin Hood (1973 film) (November 8, 1973) # Skippy (1974 film) (September 30, 1974) # Maus (1975 film) (January 7, 1975) # Bär (1976 film) (August 10, 1976) # Flower (1976 film) (August 10, 1976) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (March 11, 1977) # Sis Rabbit (1978 film) (September 30, 1978) # Miss Bunny (1979 film) (October 14, 1979) # The Farthing Wood (1979 film) (December 7, 1979) # Tigger (1980 Film) (June 6, 1980) # The Fox and the Hound (July 10, 1981) # Flik (1982 film) (June 12, 1982) # Eeyore (1982 film) (June 12, 1982) # Winnie the Pooh and a Day For Eeyore (March 11, 1983) # Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983 film) (October 20, 1983) # Hen-Wen (1984 film) (April 19, 1984) # Piglet (1984 Film) (October 26, 1984) # The Black Cauldron (July 26, 1985) # Toulouse and Berlioz (1985 film) (August 10, 1985) # Claude and Lolly (1985 film) (August 19, 1985) # Gurgi and Hen-Wen (1985 film) (September 11, 1985) # Hen-Wen and Creeper (1985 film) (December 1, 1985) # Olivia Flaversham (1986 film) (April 14, 1986) # Owl (1986 film) (April 14, 1986) # Princess Atta (1986 film) (May 8, 1986) # Little Mole and Mrs. Mole (May 8, 1986) # Winnie the Pooh: a Week Without Tigger and Christopher Robin (May 15, 1986) # Pegasus (1986 film) (June 2, 1986) # The Great Mouse Detective (July 2, 1986) # Geno and Gurri (1986 film) (August 25, 1986) # Olivia and Fidget (1986 film) (November 18, 1986) # Winnie the Pooh (1986 Film) (December 15, 1986) # Pauli and Roo (March 11, 1987) # Thumper's Daughters (1987 film) (November 11, 1987) # Five Nights at Freddy's (November 29, 1987) # Rabbit's Relatives (1988 film) (January 4, 1988) # Kanga (1988 film) (January 4, 1988) # Maus & Bär (1988 film) (June 22, 1988) # List of Oliver and Company films (1988-present) # Princess Dot (1988 film) (September 8, 1988) # Kanga and Roo Celebrate Christmas (December 21, 1988) # Flounder (1989 film) (March 29, 1989) # The Little Mermaid (November 17, 1989) # The Real Robot (1989 Film) (December 22, 1989) # The Blueberries (1990 film) (October 14, 1990) # Dot and the Blueberries (1991 film) (January 22, 1991) # Heimlich (1991 film) (June 22, 1991) # Thumper's Sisters (1991 film) (September 2, 1991) # Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Febreary 14th, 1992) # I Want a Thomas! (June 25, 1993) # Cri-Kee (1993 film) (October 25, 1993) # The Lion King (1994 film) (June 15, 1994) # Jock and Richard (1994 film) (November 4, 1994) # Ratty (1994 film) (November 4, 1994) # Flik the Rabbit (1994 film) (December 23, 1994) # Moley (1994 film) (December 30, 1994) # Thomas and The Magic Harp (July 7, 1995) # Mr. Badger (1995 film) (July 7, 1995) # Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (August 9th, 1995) # Mr. Toad (1995 film) (August 4, 1995) # Otter (1995 film) (August 11, 1995) # The Wayfarer (1995 film) (October 6, 1995) # Portly the Little Otter (October 13, 1995) # Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (October 25, 1996) # Hercules (1997 film) (June 13, 1997) # Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin (August 5, 1997) # Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (October 16th, 1997) # Ratty III: Back to the Wilderness (October 24, 1997) # Mulan (1998 film) (June 19, 1998) # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (October 27, 1998) # A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (November 22, 1998) # A Bug's Life (November 25, 1998) # Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (February 13, 1999) # Tarzan (1999 film) (June 16, 1999) # FNAF World (January 21th, 1999) # Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (November 9, 2009) # Ratty IV: Return of the Adventure (February 4, 2000) # The Tigger Movie (February 11, 2000) # Dinosaur (2000 film) (May 19, 2000) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (September 19, 2000) # Sister Location (October 7th, 2000) # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (February 27, 2001) # Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (November 12, 2002) # 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (January 21, 2003) # Piglet's Big Movie (March 21, 2003) # Finding Nemo (May 30, 2003) # Brother Bear (November 1, 2003) # The Lion King 1½ (February 10, 2004) # Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (March 9, 2004) # Home on the Range (April 2, 2004) # Mulan II (November 3, 2004) # Pooh's Heffalump Movie (February 11, 2005) # Tarzan II (June 14, 2005) # Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (September 13, 2005) # Chicken Little (2005 film) (October 30, 2005) # Bambi II (February 7, 2006) # Brother Bear 2 (August 29, 2006) # The Fox and the Hound 2 (December 12, 2006) # Enchanted (2007 film) (October 20, 2007) # Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (November 12, 2007) # The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (August 26, 2008) # My Friends Tigger and Pooh: The Hundred Acre Wood Haunt (October 16, 2008) # Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (April 11, 2009) # Five Nights at Freddy's 6: Freakshow (October 5th, 2009) # The Princess and the Frog (November 25, 2009) # Super Duper Super Sleuths (April 6, 2010) # Tangled (2010 film) (November 14, 2010) # Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) (April 15, 2011) # Spooky Buddies (September 20, 2011) # The Good Dinosaur (November 10, 2015) # The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (November 22, 2015) # Finding Dory (June 17, 2016)